


Dressing Room

by shipfiction



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Caught, Comeplay, M/M, Masturbation, blowjob, bottom!Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipfiction/pseuds/shipfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin Bieber and the boys of One Direction do an interview together. Things happen between Niall and Justin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressing Room

I don’t know who’s bright idea it was to interview Justin Bieber and One Direction at the same time, but Niall isn’t enjoying it as much as he should be. Instead of engaging himself in the questions, the blonde is fidgeting and squirming under the camera lights, attempting to hide the boner he’s been sporting the second Justin walked out on stage. Right now, he’s sitting next to Harry, leaning forward on another couch that’s always too small for the 5, this time 6 boys, trying to ignore the urge to stare at the boy on the other side of him, their legs pressed together as the pretty female interviewer asks questions they’ve all heard a million times. (I.e., how was One Direction formed? Where were you discovered, Justin?) Niall’s perfectly content with zoning out until the interviewer turns her attention to him.

 

“So, Niall, I’ve heard you have a bit of a man-crush on a certain Mr. Bieber?” Niall tries to hide his blush, but it’s almost impossible, considering how pale the Irishman is. Harry and Zayn try to hold back their snickering, while Louis and Liam can’t stop smiling. Niall looks up at the brunette interviewer, the second Justin wraps his arm around Niall’s shoulder. The stage crowd erupts in awwws, and that only makes Niall blush harder. This interview seriously couldn’t go by any slower.

 

—

 

When the interview finally ends, Niall’s the first one off set. Even though all the boys were sent to their dressing rooms to prepare for individual interviews, the One Direction boys by themselves, and Justin by himself, Niall was still grateful the worst of it was over. Niall’s sure that if Justin licked his lips one more time, the blonde would’ve jumped the Canadian right there. After speed walking down the long hallway to his very own dressing room, Niall finally shuts himself in his space. After leaning against the door attempting to catch his breath while pushing forbidden thoughts of the younger boy out of his mind, Niall knows he can’t do the next interview like this, all worked up. He knows he has to relax, but he doesn’t know how. Eventually, he lets a hand travel down his body, palming the bulge in his trousers. A shaky breath makes its way out of his mouth, his body slightly trembling at the sudden, light contact. Niall slowly opens his eyes, his bright blue irises peeking out behind closed lids as he takes in his surroundings, immediately noticing a bathroom on the other side of the space. He can’t get over there fast enough, nearly tripping over his own two feet as he slips inside the extra room, not even bothering to close the door all the way. He slides his hand in his pants without hesitation, leaning against the wall as he takes himself in his hand, stroking up and down. The pressure released is euphoric, and another shaky moan makes it’s way out of Niall’s parted lips. Before the blonde can stop himself, he’s pumping his hand faster, his moans becoming a name, and a few moments later he comes with a loud groan and a shout of Justin’s name, repeated with many swears attached. Niall didn’t notice when Justin came in, he didn’t notice that the boy was standing a few feet away, didn’t notice the smirk on the brunette’s face, until Justin’s voice rang out, surprisingly loud in the small space.

 

“You could’ve just told me you wanted me.” Niall’s eyes fly open, his hand squeezing around his softening cock as he realizes it wasn’t him who spoke, nor was it Liam, who’s caught Niall in this situation many times. No, it was Justin himself.

 

“I, ah, uh,” Niall stuttered, trying to prove that he wasn’t just wanking while thinking about the boy in front of him. “How, uh, how much did you see?”

 

“Enough.” Justin spoke, his voice taking a rough turn, his eyes darkening with lust. Before Niall could reply, Justin was across the room with his lips pressed against the other boy’s. Niall takes a moment to respond before finally kissing back, deciding that no, this wasn’t a dream. Their lips worked together in perfect synchronization as Justin’s tongue darted out to lick across Niall’s bottom lip, asking for entrance. Niall gave it to him without hesitation, their tongues mingling for the first time. The thought alone made Niall’s cock stand up again, but the Irish lad soon realized he wasn’t the only one feeling aroused, as Justin thrusted his hips against Niall’s groin, the two boys gasping at the abrupt friction. It was a long moment before Justin pulled back to rest his forehead on Niall’s, their lips gently brushing against each other. “Get on your knees.” Niall obeyed, dropping to his knees as Justin took Niall’s place against the wall. Justin moved his hands down to unzip his pants, but Niall slapped him out of the way, wanting to do it himself.

 

“Let me.” Justin leans his head against the wall as Niall slowly unzips and unbuttons the pop star’s trousers, pulling the down to his knees in two sharp tugs. Despite Niall’s overwhelming desire, he had to speak the question that had been burning in the back of his mind for the past 5 minutes. The blonde couldn’t take his eyes off Justin’s cock, but he spoke anyway. “What about Selena?” Niall moved his free hand, the other still wrapped around himself, to wrap around Justin. It was Justin’s turn to shudder at contact; his whole body curling in on itself as Niall slowly worked his hand up and down the brunette’s length.

 

“What, ah, what about Selena? Ah, fuck,” Niall decided not to reply, instead licking a stripe up the underside of Justin’s dick, making the other boy gasp again. There was no more conversation after that, when Justin tangled his fingers in Niall’s blonde locks, pushing the Irish boy down on his throbbing cock. Niall relaxes his throat muscles, taking Justin in with no problem. Justin tightens his grip on Niall’s hair, hissing and swearing under his breath as he slowly begins thrusting in and out of the other boy’s mouth. “Fuck, Niall, yeah,” Niall moves both of his hands up to grip at Justin’s hips, setting a fast brutal for the younger boy. Justin fed off of Niall’s gags and moans, feeling himself get closer and closer to the edge as he face fucks a boy he’d only met a few times. When Justin finally manages to open his eyes and take in the sight, those pretty blue eyes locked on him, filled with trust and yearning, he can barely hold back anymore, pulling out of Niall’s mouth with an audible ‘pop’ noise. “Shit, where do you, fuck, where do you want it?”

 

“I wanna taste you,” Justin groaned at Niall’s heavily accented words, nodding as the blonde opened up his mouth before sticking out his tongue to lap at the tip of Justin’s pulsating cock, silently begging for it. Justin’s breath comes out in sharp quick waves as he slaps his dick on Niall’s tongue a few times before jacking himself off in tight short movements. “I want it, Justin,” Niall’s cheeks are a prominent red, his eyes still dark with lust, his voice rough and used, all for him, all for Justin, and that’s all the Canadian needs before he’s shooting come into Niall’s mouth, some of it landing on the other boy’s red swollen lips. Niall licks up every last drop, savoring the taste of what he’s not supposed to have. Justin traces his fingers across Niall’s chin, closing the other boy’s mouth and tilting his head up to look Niall in the eye as the older boy swallows, making another light moan escape Justin’s lips. Niall absently licks his lips as the two boys stare into each other’s eyes, lost in the moment. Niall gets up from his knees, moving forward to kiss the boy he’d spent so much time fantasizing about. They spent the next few minutes kissing, hands roaming, little noises escaping the couple in the meantime.

 

“Niall?” Harry’s voice startled the both of them, the two boys not breaking apart entirely as they breathed heavily into each other’s mouths. “Nialler, you in there?”

 

“Yeah, I’m here!” Niall shouted before smiling on Justin’s lips as the two continued kissing, Justin’s hands moving up to wrap their way around Niall’s shoulders, Niall’s hands moving to wrap around Justin’s hips, pulling up and buttoning Justin’s pants on the way.

 

“We gotta do our interview in a second, you ready?” Niall pulled Justin’s body tight against his own as the pair kissed once more before breaking apart entirely.

 

“Yeah, I’ll be out in a second.” Niall called, Harry grunting a reply before the boys heard the dressing room door close. Niall moved towards the bathroom door, pulling open and slipping out, running his hand through his hair and buttoning his jeans, taking a moment to thank himself for not doing the laundry so he was forced to wear dark-wash jeans. He knew he had a wet spot on his pants, but you couldn’t see it. He turned around to see Justin sitting on the couch, smiling smugly at the blonde. The door opened again, revealing Liam this time.

 

“Niall, come on you twat,” Liam stepped in. “Oh, have you seen Jus-“ Liam stopped himself as his eyes came to rest on the other boy lounging so casually on Niall’s couch. “Uh, hi. They want you for your interview…studio 9…” Justin got up from the couch, mumbling a ‘thanks’ before walking past Niall, not hesitating to brush his fingers across Niall’s lower back on the way.

 

“Call me.” Justin said, throwing a wink in Niall’s direction before disappearing completely.

**Author's Note:**

> find [this](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/post/28760460448/title-dressing-room-pairing-nustin-justin) and [me](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
